


My Unparalled Obsession...

by Ace_Dragon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Betas are cool too y'know, F/F, Gay Overwatch, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Nonbinary, OC insert, Original Character x someone in overwatch, Reader Insert, Reader x somebody in overwatch, nonbinary reader, so much gay, will be explicit eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-13 09:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_Dragon/pseuds/Ace_Dragon
Summary: You've just escaped from Talon's clutches only to fall into those of Overwatch. They think your a threat, a Talon operative. Will you be able to convince them otherwise? Along the way you meet many interesting Agents, some of which catch your eye more then others....But the question is, who catches your eye the most?





	1. Improvment On Imprisonment

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I've been rolling around and thinking about writing for a while for the Overwatch universe! My first time actually posting A/B/O dynamic fanfiction, AND my first 'read insert' if you could consider it that? Honestly it's more of an 'OC in the first person' type deal than a reader insert. Also my first 'will probably have smut' fanfiction haha, but not right away, gotta build up the romance first! Anyway, this A/B/O is a little different so here's the rundown of ONLY the things that are different than most others. Go google Alpha/Beta/Omega if you dunno what it is.
> 
> Beta's are the biggest different things in this personal variation of mine.  
\- Beta's are not 'just human' instead they are between Alpha and Omega, or maybe even a combo of both.  
\- Beta's do not have heats or ruts but are affected by others heats (omegas) or ruts (alphas), however not to the same extreme degree as Alpha/Omega's are.  
\- They do have scents of their own, generally, a relaxed Beta will smell calming, almost like a packmate effect.  
\- Angered or afraid Beta's will either feel threatening and aggressive like Alpha or submissive and afraid like an Omega it really just depends on the person.  
\- Everyone has fangs, Alpha the biggest, Beta average, Omega small. 
> 
> The 'reader' in this story, that's you, is nonbinary, I will be using they/them in the story for them but people who don't know them might 'assume' male or female pronouns until told otherwise so just a fair warning on that. I'm nonbinary myself so rest assured I'm not writing about anything I haven't got experience on lol.  
There also may be an overwatch character x readership I just haven't decided who yet... Maybe y'all can help me? I was considered McreexReader or TracerxReader but honestly I dunno yet, and there’s so many good characters I could pick to ship with... But some background ships you will see included are: Moira/Mercy, Reyes/Morrison, Hana/Britgette and potentially more! 
> 
> I don’t have a beta, updates will vary, I’m not that good at grammar but I’ve re-read this 4-5 times so hopefully I got most of the worst ones? Also is the reader alpha, beta, or omega? Time will tell ;) for now I won’t say...
> 
> Also this is set before Overwatch falls, but it has all the Overwatch agents because fuck timeline inconsistency and age gaps.

Smoke filled the air making you cough and hack as you unwisely took in a nice deep lungful of it. Your knee's weak, vision blurry, sounds of screaming, gunfire, and rain hit your ears. Rain? Inside? Why was it raining inside? That was odd, a quick glance up answered this question for you, however. The small room had been struck by some kind of explosion, how had you not noticed? Was it due to the ringing in your ears right now? The roof had large holes in it, the ceiling threatening to collapse on top of you. Maybe now was a good time to move yeah?

You pushed over a dresser that had fallen in front of the only exit to this room  _ always thought that was a fire hazard, not that they'd care about my life anyway _ . But that thought was for another time. Right now? Right now you wanted to live. And so that dresser was pushed out of the way by two robotic hands shoving it hard to the left, hearing a loud snap crackle POP that was loud enough to be heard even above the ringing in your ears. You leaped out into the hall just before the rest of the ceiling fell down.

Sadly the hallway wasn't so safe either, the alarm bells were louder here, the hallway filled with smoke, someone laid dead to your right. It didn't affect you though, not the first time you witness a dead body. "What the heck happened?" You asked out loud pushing yourself to your feet despite how all your bruised and sore muscles seemed to scream, unsteady on your feet the world seemed to spin? Why? Was it spinning? That was bad right? A quick inspection told you that something must have struck your head near your left ear, probably throwing your balance off and giving you some vertigo. Great. You could feel the blood but not much pain but decided to chalk that up to adrenaline.

A perfect time to escape right?

And escape you would, grabbing the dead guys pistol, it felt familiar in your robotic grip as you ran down the hallway. Unfortunately, you had no idea where you were going, not to mention moving around only made the spinning sensation worse. When you reached a large room with - previously intact - windows in the front, countertops, and chairs broken or thrown about. You ducked down behind the nearest table pressing your body against it and hoping not to be seen by the fighting forces inside. Daring a quick glance you recognized the forces behind the countertop - your ‘captors’ - Talon they called themselves. And near the windows and chairs was another group, also in black yet unrecognizable to you. A group of three, a... Gunslinger? What was this the wild west? As well as a rather intimidating man with dual shotguns, and an omnic - wait no - Cyborg.  _ A ninja, the hulk, and a coybow _ you nicknamed them amusedly in your head. Was that all? Was that the whole force that had caused all this destruction? How?

You didn't want to stick around to find out. And so, when the gunfire broke out you took a chance of possibly getting shot and  _ ran for your life _ . Because being on the run for the rest of your life was better than sticking around to see what else Talon had in mind for you. They had come to you when you were at your lowest, and you felt you had no choice but to agree and sign the contract. Alas that was a mistake, a big one, and you realized few who joined Talon were truly free - they were all prisoners of some form, and you were only another. Escape was impossible until now.

The fresh air of the crisp cold evening hit your face and you had to pause to take in a deep breath of air, when was the last time you saw the sky for yourself? And not through a window? That was a sad thought but lightened by the fact that you now could see and smell the sky for yourself. But you weren't safe yet, you didn't know who these people were and frankly, you didn't care, you just wanted to escape. But not knowing meant they could also be a danger, likely attacking you like they would any Talon agent. If 'agent' even fit your 'job' title... More like an experiment or prisoner perhaps.

The building must've been in some run-down part of town, for the streets were empty of people other than homeless and trash that lined the road and alleyways. There were two vans parked in the street across from the building, perhaps the unknown force had come in that with those? They wouldn't mind if say... One went missing, would they? A thrill of excitement ran up your spine at the idea, you were always a bit of a daredevil. Glancing around you made your way towards the van, but you didn't get far when the smell of an Omega hit your nose, strong and sudden, how had you not noticed it sooner?

You turned around in a flash pistol up, snarl reverberating from your chest, despite how you swayed and the world blurred with the sudden movement. Your vertigo not at all happy about quickly you moved. But there was already a pistol pointed at you. From an older woman with a blue and black outfit, sitting atop a fence as if she belonged there. Sniper rifle slung over her back, an eyebrow raised.

"You should slow down," she said, despite the sassy remark her expression was serious. Slow down? What? You felt the adrenaline rushing your veins, your mind already foggy from the injuries you had, bionic hands went up in mock surrender. But you backed up slowly...

"I just wanna get out of here okay? You guys do whatever you do I was never here-" you started but she wasn't having none of that. Nope. She fired and you reacted before the bullet hit, yet pain never came even as you leaped at her with a snarl bearing your unusually long fangs, sharp claws sliding out between the slots in your mental fingers reaching for her. But you never made it, your legs giving out, face smashing into the side of the fence. Limbs heavy and sluggish, "Wh...Whats.. wrong with me?" You tried to yell but it came out like a mumble as you slowly slide down to the ground in a heap.

She just smiled innocently down at you, "oh... you look tired. Hm." She winked at you as the world faded into darkness.

* * *

While you had spent a short time in Talon you had learned a trick - how to wake up and not immediately open your eyes. Because keeping them closed and pretending to sleep gave you an advantage, you could listen in or scent the room to smell and hear who might be in there with you. Plus if you were strapped down why make the nightmare any worse? It wasn't the first time you had been strapped down nor would it be the last it seemed. Granted the first time you were ever strapped to a bed it was voluntary. But that story was for another time... No, it wasn't like that! Not in a sexual way you dirty mind you!  _ Shush! _ Anyway.

So that's what you did here, keep your eyes closed that is even as your body came awake with a dump of adrenaline that fogged your mind and put you in a sense of panic. Control it, you told yourself, trying to tapper down the panic, keep your breathing even. While the sounds of the room around you slowly filtered in - the beeping of a machine, the running of air through a vent, the sound of someone rolling over in a bed next to you... Asleep maybe? You dared to move your hands a bit but found a pressure kept them attached to the bed. Handcuffs huh? Why not disable your arms? Perhaps they didn't know-how.

You see you weren't an omnic no. No, you were just an unlucky soldier who got his forearms crushed under a beam that weighed about two tons. Fun times am I right? Anyway, Talon had been kind enough to get you a cybernetic replacement. You couldn't really feel temperature differences or feel in general as well as flesh hands, but you could feel pressure to an extent. So that was something. So that pressure told you that you must be strapped to a bed, maybe you were still at Talon's base? Maybe it had all been a dream? You tried to do a mental check of your body, finding that bandages were going over the top of your forehead and covering your right ear. It ached a bit but the vertigo feeling was gone now, and so was the ringing. You decided to crack an eye open and test your theory.

Nope, this wasn't Talon, in fact, it almost looked like a normal hospital room, granted there was more advanced tech than anything you'd ever seen. And the handcuffs, of course, the smell of alpha was in the room and it made you wrinkle your nose. Who was that smell coming from? Turning your head towards the noise you had heard earlier. It was cowboy! He was shirtless -  _ okay don't get ideas, don't get ideas, calm yourself _ \- with his ribs bandaged up his back showing to you. It must've been a while since you last spent time with anyone because you were eyeing those back muscles for a good ten seconds.

Whenever you were, whoever these people are, you didn't care, you wanted out. You were sick of these games, you just wanted to be a soldier, a hero, to help protect your country and stop the omnics from taking everything away. This - this - terrorist, experimentation, whatever crap? You didn't ask for that, nor did you want it. This group was probably as messed up as those Talon guys. You didn't plan to stick around. Besides these guys obviously didn't know your abilities well, or they wouldn't have used regular old handcuffs. You had to admit Talon had given you some pretty nice cybernetics, but it hadn't been with your own welfare in mind that's for sure, still a big plus to a bad situation.

A claw slid out from your pointer finger sticking it inside the keyhole you fiddle with it for a good three minutes - okay maybe you were a little rusty - before finally hearing a satisfying click. Good, about time, keeping your sharp eyes on cowboy's bareback the whole time as you slowly slide your cybernetic arms out of the cuffs. If you were quiet, maybe you could escape without even disturbing him. And though normally you were a patient person, let's be honest. You were kinda, maybe, a little bit scared. And really, you just wanted to go back to your old life. Before the... The battle that took your arms, before all... This. So there was a small part of yourself on the verge of panicking and keeping that part at bay grew harder and harder.

You were also still feeling the bruises and famished hunger you felt yesterday, not to mention the throbbing headache. So, you could excuse yourself when your foot got stuck on some wire, making you almost trip, and you just bolted for the door like your life depended on it. Everything had been quiet, and silent, nothing but soft snoring then suddenly Crash bang THUD! followed by a ruckus of noise. You didn't look back at the cowboy - surely he had awoken - you just ran for your life. Breaking out of one room only led to another windowless room, stark white, a lab, perhaps? All kinds of equipment you couldn't even name let alone recognize filled the walls. You didn't care.

"out, Out OUT!" You panted to yourself launching yourself at the exit door, a dark steel door with a panel in front of it. As if heaven heard your call it opened right at that moment, but alas not quite how you wanted. As there was a tall blond pretty woman in the doorway eye's looking up from her clipboard with wide shocked blue eyes. "Oh my!" She said startled as you came to a screeching halt, the smell of... Beta? You guess, came off her in waves, amplified by the sudden excitement. The clipboard having been dropped on the ground with a loud clatter.  


"Woah there." A voice spoke from behind you, a low growl leaving your lips feeling suddenly trapped forever in this hellhole never to see the sky again. A memory flashed in your mind, spiking your fear, and your adrenaline, animalistic instincts kicking in strong. You hunched over, claws out, lips pulled back in a deep snarl, sharp fangs revealing themselves. There was a confused look on the cowboys face as the size of those fangs, you should have been a huge hulking alpha to have fangs that long but no, you looked average in size. Your scent was more masked due to having been on suppressants so long but you had stopped taking them when you joined Talon and so there was a hint of... Something in the air, the spike of fear.

The cowboy held his pistol steady pointing at your chest, the other hand gripping his throbbing and bandages ribs. "Now let's all just settle down and have a little chat alright?" He asked, drawing our the 'alright' with a southern like drawl. This guy was right out of the wild west that's for sure. The smell of the threatening Alpha filled the air, blocking out a lot of the scent of the startled Beta, but above it all was the mixed scent of fear and aggression, coming from you. A talk? With these people? No, you wanted out, and NOW.

You backed away, feeling one of the many machines press into your spine as you did, "let me out." You growled, making your desire clear. Heighten senses focused on one goal and only one goal. Glancing at the doctor again you noticed she had straightened up, composing herself, she was hiding one of her hands behind her back slightly. Fingers gripped around something - a weapon? Maybe she wasn't such an innocent doctor in this scene after all? Noticing your stare the Beta let out a quiet gruff, a warning.

"Let's get you back to bed, you've had quite a few drugs in your system when I last checked you and its probably affecting you right now. Some sleep would do you do, we mean you no harm... That is as long as you mean us no harm." She added the last part with a raised eyebrow, hands out and open letting herself relax, trying to appear harmless and innocent. What happened to the item she was hiding? Where had it gone? Did you imagine it? It hadn't passed you how she ignored your demand.

They both stepped slowly closer to you, cornering you, trapping you, and you acted like a caged animal would. Deep throaty snarls, backing up until you couldn't anymore. "I want out, I don't care who you are, leave me alone!" And with that, you dived for the doctor, she appeared the least combat-capable to you, and the cowboy wouldn't shoot if you were close to her. Tackling her to the ground all your weight throwing her into the cold metal floor, she let out a pained noise. _"Ich brauche Hilfe! (I need help) _Mcree!_”_ she hissed. You had planned to roll - using her to shield you from the cowboy's pistol. But you got as far as gripping her biceps with your metal claws before suddenly a needle came out of nowhere in her hand and sunk into your neck with a sudden pang of pain. Her knee’s sticking up into your gut and putting space between you both.  


Startled you blinked wide-eyed, suddenly eager to get her off you, but she wouldn't let you go, grabbing your biceps in return while you heard cursing from the Alpha behind you as you and the Beta rolled over and over until she was on top. This doctor - was no normal doctor! She was stronger than you had ever expected her to be, and didn't even flinch as your claws drew blood from her upper arms digging in deep. Snarling erupted in the hallway - when did you get into the hallway? Everything seemed to start to blur...

No no no no no no! You couldn't blackout, not again, not now, please no. You were so close to freedom!

The scent of your fear spiked in the air and it made the Beta hesitate for just a moment. You growled, "Just let me go! I'm not your or anyone else's experiment, I'm not some animal! Damn you!" You yelled at her in frustration, anger, pain, fear. Having forgotten the Alpha for the moment when you felt her grip weaken you took it and rolled over so you were on top. But you had unknowingly put your back to the cowboy who was ready and waiting for his Beta friend to do just that. He grabbed you, one arm around your throat the other pressing the pistol to your spine as he jerked you back dragging you back into the lab.

You tried to struggle but your limbs felt heavy and weak, vision blurry, but not black. You just felt... suddenly fatigued almost. Like your limbs were 100 pounds, the energy leaving your body as you struggled uselessly against him. You couldn't seem to get your hands to work like you wanted, to claw him or slash him simply too weak to fight back. Snarls turned into growls, which turned into whimpers. The realization that you wouldn't be escaping today hitting you, I won't ever see the sky again if these guys are anything like the other guys.

You were fucked.

"Dammit, dammit dammit... Let me go..." you whimpered, suddenly afraid of the punishment you might receive for this act of aggression. Cowboy took a deep breath, no doubt scenting you, or trying too, you had been taking suppressors for a long time until you had signed that contract with talon and made the worst mistake of your life. The thought that he could be scenting you sending a shiver down your spine. The Alpha shushed you gently "Shhh, easy there partner, let's all take a deep breath, this ain't gotta be hard if ya just work with us." He said, his warm breath on your ear arm still tight around your throat.

"You okay there Angela? Should I call for back up?" The cowboy asked the Beta doctor, who was now dusting herself off as she got to her feet. She didn't reply right away, a little painful wince as she moved her arms. "I'm quite alright, I'm not fragile you know," she shot the cowboy a look. "Call for Genji to watch guard in the hall just in case, but our guest won't be running anywhere for a while." The now known as 'Angela' said that sounded familiar to you but you were too out of it to try to find the memory. She went over to a drawer and took out some bandages and wipes for cleaning the wounds.

"Put him back in bed would you?" She asked glancing over her shoulder.

You growled but your limbs wouldn't work right, "not him, them," you hissed as the cowboy dragged you back before finally just picking you up bridle style and throwing you down on the bed. "yer not too light either their bud," he said with the hint of a teasing smile.

Angela frowned as she followed behind the Alpha, "Don't strain your ribs more than they already are." She had fresh bandages on her biceps where you had clawed her, you felt fear grip you at the thought that this doctor might be the one to experiment on you like Talon had, and you just hurt her, she's probably super pissed at you. Dammit. You closed your eyes, trying to block this all out as Cowboy handcuffed you to the bed, poking at your claws.

"Aw Angela I'm fine don't you worry - but how do we plan to keep this fella down if they got out of these last time?" He asked you growled at him, but the Alpha just smiled playfully back at you showing his long fangs in the processes. You pouted. "Aw doesn't be mad, can't have you going and telling your friends about us now can we?" He shook a finger at you.

"My friends are nonexistent," you mumbled.

"I'll see if I got something stronger, for now, there's an extra pair of handcuffs in the drawer over there Mcree." The Beta doctor replied, "and you should sit down, you can watch our guest from your bed," she added giving the now named cowboy Mcree a mothering look that said 'you will do what I said'.

Mcree huffed, "now darling that's just not true, your talon friends sure were upset at us last night." He turned and opened the drawer pausing a moment "Angela why do you have a drawer of handcuffs?" a raised brow, glancing back at the doctor. The Beta's face looked warm, "Mcree. Handcuffs. Now." She frowned at him, getting a laugh out of the Alpha. “What have you and Dr. O'Deorain been up too here hm?” He waggled his eyebrows like the idiot he was, the expression almost made you laugh.  _ Almost. _ Mcree added an extra pair to keep you down on the bed for real this time, before sitting down across from you on his own bed, pistol still in hand.

"There I'm in bed now happy mom?" He teased the doctor.

  
Angela sighed, rubbing her forehead like a headache was starting "yes..."   
  
“Their not my friends,” you snapped at the Alpha when he turned his back, your voice barely a mutter feeling anger boil inside you yet unable to escape your current restraints.    
  
“Oh sure, that's why you were found running from the facility wearing _ a Talon _ uniform.” The Alpha shot back, giving you a wide grin, “Sorry bud we’re not that stupid.” He tipped a hat which he didn’t have on and seemed to only realize it a moment later. “Where’s my hat?! Mercy?” The man was suddenly in a panic, until a round object came flying across the room from where the blonde doctor was, smacking the cowboy in the face.    
  
“Now do please let me work in peace Mcree?” She said giving him a look over her shoulder, she was having a bad day, poor doc. But you were too startled by the name ‘mercy’ to feel bad for her… You had heard of that name, where? Wasn’t that…    
  
“Overwatch,” you breathed in sudden realization.    



	2. Tear The Band-Aid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you awaken its not to the same hospital-like room, and you are suddenly confronted with truths of your past that you never wanted to think on again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna thank everyone who's look at this, gave kodus, and comments, its been super encouraging to know people like it! Its what propelled me to finish this chapter so soon.

You were captured by Overwatch, and they thought you were part of the terrorist Talon! Which, technically you were, you had signed up after all but that was because you didn’t have a choice. No, you had always wanted to be a soldier, but things had led you to… Not have that choice anymore. Granted, you didn’t like Omnics that much either, for good reason you felt, those robots were the ones who started this whole thing!

There was the sound of a curtain closing, you must have zoned out because Mercy was on the other side of your bed, giving Mcree an angry look before closing the curtain to separate you from the cowboy. To give you and her some privacy, but you could still hear his soft chuckled “Aw Mercy don’t be mad!” You were kinda worried just how mad was this lady? What would she do to you? Man, you were in a bad situation, how had things spiraled down so quickly? You just wanted to be a soldier! To defend your country, to fight back the omnics, yet one bad mission had caused a domino effect on your life and you feared how far you were going to fall until you hit bottom.

Yet as she pulled up a short rolly stool and plopped down next to you, she let out a long breath and all the anger seemed to fade from those pretty blue eyes. “Hello,” She smiled sweetly, you blinked owlishly at her.

“Hi.” You grunted, pulling on the handcuffs despite knowing you were stuck.

“What’s your name?” She asked pencil in handwriting notes on a sheet.

You hesitated if they had your name they could look you up, find your military record, see… The accident that led to ending your military career, it would only add to the cards stacked against you right now. You didn’t need to give them more reason to think you a criminal or untrustworthy. She looked at you, “You can tell me your name sweetie I won’t bite I promise” a wink,  _ she winked at you _ , it made your heart flutter weirdly and you quickly told your heart to  _ shut up. _

You said nothing.

She decided to continue the conversation anyway. “Those are quite advanced bionics you have there, I did some scans on them while you were out. Did you know they can store plasma in the elbow compartment? It's lined with a specialized metal that can withstand high temperatures. At first, I thought perhaps a fire effect but I saw no way for you to release the flames without burning yourself. Rather, the plasma will shoot out of your palms with a firing system using air to pump it out so you won’t receive feedback and be burned.” She said this, all while motioning with a pencil to the different parts of your cybernetic arms, before looking back at you, waiting for a reply that never came.

A pause.

“Right well, I suspect you already knew that,” you didn’t “but there is no plasma stored in them right now, I made sure of that. However - I was hoping you could enlighten me on something?” Another pause, you raised an eyebrow at her. She rolled away before returning with some charts, showing them to you - not that you understood any of it but you just starred again.

“Your DNA, it has been interlaced with DNA similar to that of a Tiger, who went extinct quite some time ago. What I don’t understand is why… it seems to affect a lot of your functions I’m just not sure quite all of what it does. Your scent, you seem you have enhanced hearing and eyesight to name a few things it does. But it also raises your heart rate, and increases the sensitivity and control of your hypothalamus… So why?” This time, she was determined to get an answer out of you, leaning forward to place the clipboard to one side she folded her arms under her chest and waited with expectation. A moment of silence, “it would do you good to cooperate wit-”

“I volunteered.” You didn’t fail to notice how she jumped slightly, not expecting you to blurt that out. “I volunteered for the experiment, but that was before… I arrived at Talon, it made me stronger, faster, better, more focused more alert… A better soldier. But it didn’t quite go to plan… It worked, yes, but too well.” Once you started talking you felt yourself relaxing, that is besides whatever chemical she had put in you to force your body to relax. But mentally you were tired, and the Beta’s scent was sweet and calming - you knew that was just her scent doing it as Beta’s normally did. But for now, you gave in to it, being careful not to reveal too much though… You couldn’t let them figure out too much.

She listened though, perking up in well-hidden excitement, did she find this interesting? Intriguing? A doctor thing maybe, excited at some new development. You wouldn’t encourage anyone to follow in your footsteps. “Too well? Explain?” She asked leaning forward to place her elbows on the edge of the bed.

You glanced away, did you say too much? “You can only replace so much human DNA with animal DNA before they begin to act more like an animal than a human, uncontrollable, unrestricted, untamable,  _ a beast, a monster. _ ” The last two you said with more venom then you had intended, feeling anger bubbling up you forced your gaze to a speck on the wall convincing yourself you wouldn’t reveal any more. You already had said too much! But she didn’t seem startled or angry, just looking at you with sympathy, a warm hand placed itself on your shoulder “I’m sorry, that must be hard,” She said her voice quiet.

You flinched, yet you weren’t sure why, it just...just...  _ startled you _ , her kindness, yet also hitting your pride. I don’t need her pity! But at the same time, something in your heart ached to hear those words of sympathy. This had suddenly got more emotional than you had ever wanted, and you dared a look at her before glancing back away and saying nothing. She sighed and leaned back, you were glad for the space taking deep breaths to clear your head.

“Volunteered? What was the program that you volunteered for?” She asked, you knew you definitely couldn’t answer that but her blue eyes stared into your soul and you wanted to melt into the floor all of a sudden. Thankfully the sound of the door in the far room opening seemed to be the perfect distraction as the cyber ninja guy from yesterday walked in weapons at the ready, seeing you restrained the man relaxed though. You sniffed the air to try and catch his scent but couldn’t make it out. You didn’t care though, this guy saved you from having to answer that question.

“Angela, you called?” The ninja cyborg said glancing at Mcree sitting in the bed, offering the Alpha a nod.

“She is needin’ a bodyguard to watch feisty over there” the cowboy supplied.

And guard he did.

In fact, he sat across from your bed, Angela having gone to other duties and refusing to say what was going to happen to you - telling you instead to focus on recovering. Soon you were alone, just you and… Genji did they call them? The ninja guy, sitting, across from you, starring, not-talking silent.

It got worse when Angela dimmed the lights so you could sleep.

Turns out the guy glows red too.

.....

....Great.

* * *

  
  


You weren’t sure how much time had passed but when you next woke up you weren’t in the same place as you had been. The room was dim and dark, the lights flickering slightly making you blink a few times and groan as you covered your eyes with your hands. That's when you realized that you were leaned over a metal table, hands tied together with metal infused rope. It wasn’t comfortable in the slightest by the way - your back was killing you from sleeping in that position and you flinched as you slowly leaned back in the metal chair you sat in. The room was small and empty, making you nervous as your gut twisted with the realization you were once again, trapped in a small room.

Wasn’t Overwatch suppose to be made of hero’s? Why did this feel like you went from one Terrorist group into another? Why did this feel like an interrogation?

Why did you feel so afraid?

Well the truth was this whole thing had been scary, but you, being a soldier… Or ex-soldier perhaps tried to put on a brave face. That face was anger. So you let yourself get angry, thinking of how unfair this situation was, how you were forced to sign a contract that you knew you shouldn’t, but had no choice - you had nowhere else to go. No other choice, you focused on that, letting your anger boil, when the door opened the room was full of your aggressive scent, just like you wanted.  But the man who entered was not one to back down to anything or anyone, and he was big. Massive even, those fist’s could easily knock someone's head off their shoulders. A dark-skinned man in all black clothes, a folder held in his hand as he slowly turned towards you. Merciless expression hardening when the scent in the room hit his nose, letting out a grunt of annoyance he pulled the chair out from the other side of the table. And turned it around so the back faced you before plopping down it in, and just… Looking at you, with a calculating look.

“Did you really have to make the room stink so much? Geez.” He snorted, waving his hand in front of his nose, you felt a bit offended but simply rolled your eyes, scenting the air to try to catch his own scent. He slapped the folder down on the table with such suddenness and ferocity that you actually flinched back slightly, the chair creaking with the motion. That's when it hit you - this hug hulking man that looks like he could kill you with his stare alone? Was an Omega.

Scariest, most Alpha looking Omega you have ever seen.

The Omega slowly smiled, “Figured it out, have you? Don’t think I can’t break you Noname, or wait… That's not right. I know your name you see…” He slowly opened the folder, you felt yourself grow hot with mixed embarrassment and fear, a low growl escaping your lips fangs poking out from your upper jaw. The dark-skinned man only hummed thoughtfully as he pointed to a photo, turning the picture around to reveal… 

You.

  
  
  


“Tyson, Dagher...” He smiled. “Care to tell me the rest or do I need to remind you?” He asked, leaning forward in his seat, his form tall and threatening to loom over you. Sending shivers of fear down your spine, you couldn’t keep meeting his gaze, you couldn’t speak. You’d never met an Omega that could be as terrifying as this man, you were speechless, your breath quickening as this room suddenly felt way too small. The scent of the Omega fills your nostrils making you shift and squirm uncomfortably, pulling your hands back towards yourself, eyes wide with mixed shock and terror.

The man laughed and the sound of it made you think of one of those supervillains from that old Batman show Mom used to play for you as a kid.

“Tyson, Dagher, I almost didn’t find you. You see on public records… You don’t exist. Luckily Overwatch has access to some more… Secure and private files. Look and see I found you easily, except in these photo’s your arms are still fleshy. You were raised by a single parent, Father is alive but absent. Mother is… Unknown, how odd.” He paused again eyes raising up to meet yours, looking for any reaction. Whatever he had been looking for he didn’t find it. Because a second later the Omega added, “what did she leave you too? Too embarrassed to keep it on file? Had to erase that your mother made a living through...honorless means?”

That got the reaction he wanted for you growled low, jumping up from your seat to tower over the man. He didn’t flinch though, just peered up at you with an amused smile. “What? Cat got your tongue kitty?”

“She was NOT…Like that, she had honor, she worked harder than any mother ever should. Don’t you dare insult her name!” You snapped, snarling.

“Sit down.” The man said, casually, unaffected by your outburst.

You growled, feeling suddenly put out by his lack of fear of you.

“Sit. Down.” He repeated once more.

“Bastard,” you hissed.

His large fists slammed down on the table face inches from yours, short Omega fags showing as his lips pulled back in a low threatening growl. ** “SIT. DOWN.”** He boomed, his voice echoing in the small room, you sat down more quickly than you think you ever have in your entire life. The Omega took a deep breath, “good.” Then he too sat down, again acting as if nothing had happened.

“At 18 you joined the military, but not just any branch you joined an _ experimental unit _ in the Air Force for the United States. You had  _ no connections, _ no test, your high school grades certainly didn’t show you as being all that great. Yet you were instantly accepted into the program. Another odd thing about you Tyson.” The Omega hummed thoughtfully, fingers tapping on the table, the folder closed on its own from the gust of cool air coming out of the vent. The Omega just watching it for a moment.

“Have anything to add to that Tyson?” Flipping the folder open again and tossing the papers on top aside, where they floated down slowly to the ground. You growled low, but kept silent, not giving in to his provoking.

“Tyson Dagher, joined the experimental program for the US 75th Ranger Regiment in the US Army. It took me a long while to get the permissions needed to access the program's files but I have allies everywhere. And lo and behold, I got them, you were part of a group of people who volunteered for the program, put into a unit where you were trained together. And then injected with the DNA of various animals to enhance your senses, and reaction time, as well as muscle and agility. You, Tyson, have the DNA of a tiger injected into your body. There was one small hiccup that happened in this program - sometimes people would get too much DNA, it was hard to be precise and those people would become more animalistic, in fact, some reports I found if people just going plain crazy. So they were put down like the animals they were. Anyone over 10% of animal DNA was dangerous and put down. Messed up, isn’t it? But hey they volunteered so…” The man shrugged as if he didn’t even care.

A pause, silence, then “Why so many odd things Tyson? What makes you  _ so special _ ? What did you do to get your sorry little arse into a position like that?” He put the folder down, you were partly glad because you feared he would read about The Accident… And that wasn’t a memory you wanted to revisit, if ever.

But his question? You really had no idea how to answer that, so you just shrugged lightly. Less is more, they say, why add fuel to the fire by using your words?

The Omega suddenly jumped to his feet making you flinch, as the man circled your chair.

“I think you did something, something to buy your place in that program.” He said humming softly, “I think that's when you joined Talon, and they brought you that spot so they could take you back later after you were all enhanced and whatnot” He made motions with his hands, “… But it didn’t quite go to plan, did it? They wanted to make you their little super soldier…” The dark-skinned man leaned down as he spoke, his voice low and deep, lips pulled back to reveal fangs, eyebrows furrowed.

“I-I did not! My mother was influential in me getting into that program, I didn’t join Talon until after...after...uh…” You trailed off, realizing you’ve already said too much, revealing too much of yourself. You let him get to you! Leaving you open to be torn apart, you turned away partially to get the Omega’s scent out from your nose and partially to try to regain your composure, how could this man be getting too you already? So soon? You felt a bit ashamed of it honestly, but on the other hand, were they really the enemy? Or were you? Wasn’t Overwatch suppose to be the good guys? Yet you have never seen this guy on any of the videos for the group.

He smiled as he leaned back and quietly went back to his seat, the silence thick and heavy with your building anxiety.

“...Do you mean after _the accident?_ You mean when you killed one of your own teammates like an animal? Is that what you are Tyson? An animal?” He asked as casually as talking about the wind.

Something snapped, the memory that followed those words brought on a rage and pain you didn’t know were there. Fists slammed on the table, claws digging in making the metal of the tabletop groan under the pressure. “You don’t know ANYTHING!” The words were torn out of your throat with a deep snarl like venom dripping, spit flying across the room but the Omega didn’t flinch.

Instead, he leaned forward on his elbows, hands collapsed, he was close enough to choke if you wanted to-

“Then help me to know something Tyson.” He said, in a simple, even voice.

“You're a fucking bastard”

“Oh I know, it’s my job Tyson.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry if your still confused about yourself and your abilities I plan to go into a bit more detail next chapter. But this was getting long so I had to cut it off early.
> 
> Next chapter we get to see some of Moira too :D one of my favorite characters so I'm excited.


	3. Freedom With A Cost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira and Angela observe the interrogation, while you try to explain your criminal record to the scary Omega in the room with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So things get a liiiiittle steamy in the start...There's a little Moira/Mercy stuff going on in the beginning of this, I did put the ship in the tags for a reason and I hope to have more little 'scenes' like that for the others ones. Let me know what you guys think of that!

“How much longer do we have to listen to this?” The Alpha standing near the one-way window asked, sensing a presence that had just entered the room with her. A long white lab coat, fluttered in the cold air that rushed in from the open door, and the scientist shivered slightly. “Close that door will you please?” She asked, turning to face the new presence. Tall lean body with equally long limbs, it wasn’t made for the cold. Red hair shifted from the sudden motion, mismatched eyes - one red, one blue - met surprised blue ones. The Alpha took a deep breath of air, the sweet calming scent of the Beta filling it, but it wasn’t enough, surely not enough for her desire - but she tried to reign that in as best as she could. Clenching her jaw to keep her fangs from poking out of her upper lip.   
  
Angela blinked once, suddenly feeling a sense of nervousness and uncertainty, insecurity, excitement, joy, a rush of emotions, all centered around one thing. Why did Moira always do this to her? These sudden feelings...   
  
“Moira, I- I didn’t expect you to be part of this as well. Ah forgive me I’ll, uh, close the door.” She fumbled, feeling like a teenage school girl caught red handed and being scolded by the teacher. Why did Moira always make her feel so exposed? So childish and vulnerable. Perhaps it was because she wanted to impress her? To be perfect for the Alpha, and when she did, it was then she noticed all her own imperfections even more. She quickly closed the door, almost dropping her papers, and almost dropping them _ again _ when she turned around to find Moira right behind her. Practically jumping out of her wits.   
  
“Oh! Dear, Uh-”   
  
“Angela relax, what’s bothering you?” The biologist asked with a raised eyebrow, hand gently placed on the Beta’s shoulder. That was another thing Moira had started doing, touching her. That is, touching her more in general - not in flirtatious ways - though they had long since passed that boundary too - but shoulder touches, back, even a side-hug once. Moira had never been one to hug, or touch others or enjoy being touched _ period _ . She liked her personal space. Yet since they had started… Spending more _ quality time _ together, Moira had started touching her a lot more. Angela wasn’t blind, she knew the Alpha was marking her territory for anyone else to scent, but she found that thought rather comforting in fact and so she never commented on it.   
  
Angela sighed, never one to beat around the bush the irishwoman was, and put off answering she could not, no doubt Moira wouldn’t leave it be until she gave a half decent answer. So rather than beat around the bush like she wanted to, she decided to play with the other woman a bit. Biting her lip she looked up at the taller doctor.   
  
“You.”   
  
“...Me?” She asked again, but not taking it how Angela had meant, that analytical expression crossed her face. Eyebrows furrowed, lips slightly parted, left side-ways glance. Some might mistake it for anger but the healer knew better. It was Moira’s ‘thinking face’, you could say. She was trying to figure out what she did, and how to ‘fix’ it. A classic Moira move.   
  
“What did I do this time?” The Alpha asked, having been unable to remember doing anything to lead to upsetting Angela, leaning back, the Beta missed her heavy scent already.   
  
She decided to turture her just a little longer.   
  
Slipping out from under Moira’s gaze she shrugged innocently as she sashayed to the other side of the room, placing her papers down on the desk before sitting on top of an empty spot on the desk, leaning back on her hands, legs swinging slightly. Her heart was hammering in her chest and she did not at all feel as confident as she displayed herself. Especially not under those piercing watchful mismatched eyes that followed her every move. She motioned for the Alpha to come closer with a finger.   
  
“Angela…? What is it?” Those eyebrows furrowed even deeper now, long lanky legs taking her to the other side of the room in two quick strides. When she was close enough Angela thought her heart could burst out of her chest from what she was about to do. Once within reach, the Beta was grabbing the geneticist's coat pulling her down and mashed their lips together. Moria let out a startled noise, arms slapping down on the desk to stop herself from falling over from the sudden pull and squashing the healer.   
  
Angela felt her face heat up, pulling away, it had been sudden and awkward and childish, and she _ was letting her feelings get in the way and they should be working, and why was she doing this, that kiss wasn’t good, Moira must feel- _   
  
Her train of downward spiraling doubts ended when the Alpha’s warm left hand wrapping around her back pulling her closer to the edge of the desk, equally warm lips gently pressing against her own, fingers lightly trailing down her spine sending pleasurable shivvers to her body. A happy purr bubbled up from her legs wrapping around the geneticist's knees and calves. Tongues started probing gently before the shorter of the two parted her lips, a happy sound escaping her as Moira’s tongue explored her mouth. The Alpha was the one to pull away this time. Fangs in full view now, panting softly. “Is that it? You wanted to kiss me Angela? Surely you could have just asked? Or take, you know I don’t mind your kisses _ agra(beloved) _ .”   
  
The healer laughed, placing her hands on either side of Moira’s head, “no that wasn’t it, I missed you Moira, you’ve been stuck in your lab all week and you won’t answer my texts, I only see you when I bring you coffee….” She frowned, no she _ pouted _ , bottom lip sticking out, eyes big. “I don’t just wanna see you when we...we….” She trailed off, cheeks warm, glancing away a moment.   
  
“When we fuck?” Moira said, bluntly, like talking about the weather, they were scientist. Talking sex shouldn’t be a big issue right?   
  
“Moira!” Angela shush her, placing a hand on her mouth. “Not so loud, someone might come in…”   
  
The irishwoman rolled her eyes, “good, then they know to stay away from what's _ mine.” _ She said with a slight growl, there was no anger in her words there only protectiveness.   
  
Angela preened, giggling, hearing Moria claim her like that was thrilling. But she wouldn’t be side-tracked so easily - “Moira. I want you to take me out on a _ date _ . I enjoy our time together, not just for the physical stuff, I want to get to know you. And I miss our long nightly talks on the latest projects and news and...and that… Anime was it? That you watch.” The healer explained, Moira’s scent was a mix of forest pine and the cold crisp air right off the ocean. And she took lungfuls of it as she scented the Alpha, feeling her scenting Angela in return a satisfied purr rumbled from her.   
  
Silence. Angela waited patiently.   
  
“Shouldn’t I be asking you, not you me? Or you asking me to ask you to-”   
  
“Moira!”   
  
“Right, well of course, how’s friday sound?” Moira smirked, showing off a wide range of teeth.   
  
Angela smiled, purring happily, “Perfect,” she shared a quick kiss, just in time to jump off the desk as the door opened to let in someone else. Both women shuffling to hide their warm faces, and mixed scents. The man who entered was none other than Mcree himself, the alpha took one sniff of the room and scrunched up his nose. Moira returned to her usually stiff, stoic posture. “Greetings, Mcree.”   
  
“Howdy,” he tipped his hat, “O’Derian, Mercy,” they all turned to watch the interrogation like no one knew what had been going on moments before. Angela appreciated Jesse’s discretion in this moment, but she’d surely hear of his teasing later on.   
  
“So how’s our guest doin’? Gabriel giving them a hard time? Ah reminds me of the good old days...My first meetin’ with the Boss wasn't fun either.” The Alpha male said, leaning against the wall, biting on an unlit cigar. He knew better than to smoke in front of _ two _ doctors, but having it in his mouth was enough to satisfy the immediate urge. And it only gained with quick glare from Angela before she let it go.   
  
“It appears so, I was studying that sample of their DNA that you gave me Angela, it's quite intriguing. I dare say if they had perfected the method, a means of more advancement in human evolution.” Moira said with an ever slight hint of excitement in her voice.   
  
“Not at the cost of human lives and minds Moira,” Angela replied giving the doctor a pointed look.   
  
“We could test it on animals first, of course, Angela,” she said as if that excused the whole idea.   
  
“Ladies please, help a cowboy understand, they don’t look like any tiger I’ve seen? What's this about DNA or whatnot?” Mcree asked, pointing to the figure in the room, _ you _. He had been stuck in the middle of one too many of the doctor’s moral arguments to want to go through one again. Luckily his question seem to derail the impending debate on ethics and morals. 

  
“They were part of a program in the US Military, an experimental one to help in the fight against the Omnics. Much like how Morrison was also enhanced to become a better soldier, but this project didn’t turn out as well as Morrison’s branch had...They took the DNA of a tiger and interlaced it into the human DNA of the subjects. Making them take on some of the selected traits of the tiger, not physically in a way you can see but... “ Angela trailed off for a moment seeking for a good analogy or example.   
  
Moira saved her, seeming to know just what she was looking for. “It’s like when people of two different races marry and have a child, often the child is a mix of the two, but if you took just a little DNA from one parent, say 10%, and 90% of the other parent, the child is very likely to look more like the other parent. That doesn’t change that their still a mix of both races, you just can’t see it on the outside.” The gentisist explained, this was a field she knew well after all.   
  
Angela picked up where she left off easily “ But in this case, since its animal DNA, it also affects the way the brain works and processes, it changes their scent, their blood...DNA is the building blocks of the body. But this DNA is from an entirely different creature, the changes are more internal than external. The most obvious changes externally might be changes in muscle, agility, and hearing and smelling in this case, but without further tests we can’t be totally sure.”   
  
“Hmm I think I understand at least half of that,” The cowboy said watching as Gabriel interrogated the prisoner. “I wonder how good they can shoot a gun,” he muttered more to himself than to the other two ladies. “Why are you two here anyway? Gabriel asked to have me for backup, since I fought’em off once I suppose that makes me a bodyguard now.” The Alpha asked, leaning against the corner of the wall.   
  
“Gabriel asked me for my analysis of his DNA.” Moira replied short, arms folding behind her back, standing proper.   
  
“And I’m here because I feared how rough this interrogation might get… They are still weak and I need to keep an eye on that head wound.” Angela said watching Gabriel with a frown.   
  
“I see,” the cowboy replied biting his tongue to hold back any opinion he wanted to give on that subject. And instead they all turned their focus to the room… 

\----------

  
You leaned back in your seat taking careful breaths, your hands were shaking and you found that kinda odd. Since they obviously had no form of blood flow, but you decided to question it more deeply at a later time. “Look, I don’t remember…” You sighed, leaning back in the chair staring up at the roof. Should you be telling him this? Who was this guy? But then again what choice did you have? He obviously had your files, and if you didn’t tell him then he’d like the government tell him and you know that report was rather one sided.   
  
“I have 15% tiger DNA in me, it's just over the line enough to cause problems… But at first there were no symptoms like the other people… I-I watched people I had trained with turn completely feral-like, Alpha’s became so aggressive they snapped people in two for just breathing in their space. Omega’s turned so skittish and aggressive, overprotective, that they attacked any Alpha nearby, perceiving them as a threat. Beta’s who became so depressed they couldn’t function, and in general regardless of type they became wild and uncontrollable. Often times they were in constant pain until...until…”   
  
“They were put down.” The dark skinned man replied, hands folded calmly on the table, but his eyes were laser-focused on you. He was listening. 

  
“Y-Yeah…” You fumbled with your hands for a moment, staring down at the metal, you needed to clean them, dirt and grime still covering them. “But me? I could still function, I didn’t show many signs at first… Little things here and there… But my teammates always looked out for me, covering it up. And the operations we went on always went so well! So know one complained, no one looked any closer… Until we were sent to England, there was a growing force of Omnics in a neighboring country that was more open to immigrantion than Britain, allowing them to build a terrorist force to try to infiltrate right under their noses. We had learned of it through a spy, so they sent in our team to disable their COM's, ammo, and do some damage to the Omnic's moral. Enough to keep them at bay until the British could form an attack force...” You paused, taking a deep breath feeling your heart pounding as the memories flashed in your mind.   
  
“But we got caught, apparently the US forces had retreated and it meant we were stuck behind enemy lines unable to go back the way we came. We tried to retreat but they caught up to us, we had to fight head on - something we had no packed gear for nor been prepared to do. We were suppose to go in and out that's it!” Your voice raised with the emotion of it all, but the Omega across from you said nothing. 

  
“But my teammates went down one by one…” Your voice cracked a little, you cleared your throat quietly “... I couldn’t stop it, I tried to help them but it was just too much… When I found one of my teammates with a gaping hole in her skull… I snapped. And I don’t remember what happened next, but I was told that I went berserk - crazy - I was attacking Omnics like a wild animal jumping on them and tearing them apart. Growling and snarling at them, and one of my remaining teammates got in my way… Apparently I killed him.” You stopped, you had never admitted it outloud before. And it sunk in deep, your shoulders hunched as you slumped in the chair slightly. “I-I killed him… And I don’t even remember doing it…” Burying your face in your hands you went quiet.   
  
“And that’s when Overwatch showed up,” the other man finally spoke up, picking the papers up off the floor and sticking them back into your folder. You lifted your head enough to look peek at him.   
  
He continued the story where you left off, “You got trapped under a collapsed building, where your forearms were crushed beyond repair. Overwatch showed up to the scene to push the Omnics back and establish the lines. We found one survivor, you, put you in a hospital and then you disappear and show up later in another one of our operations against a Talon base. So what happened between then and now?” He asked, leaning forward, eyebrows raised. You nodded, you remember seeing that famous music guy… Lucio? And Overwatches ‘cover’ girl Tracer coming to get you out of the rubble, but you only remembered glimpses and snapshots. Part of you had thought you dreamed the whole encounter up...

“The government was going to put me down like the others, I had murdered one of my own, committed a crime and also passed by them in the DNA testing. They deemed me a mistake and wanted to erase it. I could never go back to the military, my hands, my forearms were gone… Talon offered me new arms, new life, and an escape from my crimes. I didn’t have a choice, it was that or death. What else was I supposed to do? They said they wanted to stop the Omnics, it sounded like a second chance at being the soldier I always wanted to be… But I never realized to them I was just as much of an object, an animal, as I was to the US government… It was no different. Experimentation continued, whether I wanted it or not, if it hurts or not, they didn’t care. Granted it has made me a better fighter, better soldier but… At the cost of some of my sanity I fear.” You didn’t meet his gaze, there it was, that was it, your story. Granted you may have… Left out a few details.

  
  
It was long, and sad, but it was you. It was all out, well most of it… Some secrets would probably die with you. But that was the big stuff, you waited to hear what he would say. Laugh at you? Insult you? Say ‘well sorry that sucks but I can’t help you’? Turn on you? What? You waited and waited but there was nothing but silence, and it wasn’t until the creak of the door closing did you realize that he had left. 

You sighed. 

* * *

  
It seemed like forever when the man finally came back, you heard some angry shouting from outside the door before he entered. You had fallen asleep at the table, shoulder stiff from the awkward angle. You feel weak, tired and hungry, but there wasn’t much to be done for that. The bandages over your right ear felt hot and sticky.

  
“They need to be given food, and water, and I need to check that head wound Gabriel this is not a tortuing chamber! “   
  
“And I will let you fuss and mother over them later Mercy, this is Blackwatch we’re not soft like Overwatch. This is how we get answers, now just because Morrison let you get involved in this doesn’t mean I have to listen to you. Let me do my job!”   
  
You heard Angela say “bastard” before the door opened and in walked in said ‘bastard’, Gabriel. At least you had the man’s name now so you could stop thinking of him as ‘that guy’ or ‘the Omega’. 

  
He slapped his hands down on the table, you didn’t flinch at it this time, only looking up sleepily.   
“I’m going to make you an offer Tyson.”   
  
You blinked, “Okay….?”   
  
“Join Blackwatch and we’ll give you sanctum from the government and your criminal record, as well as teach you how to control your... Aggressive urges in battle. But you have to dedicate your life to us until the day you die, the minute you leave the govies will find you and come down on your head to hang you by the noose. What do you say Ty?” He slid a cup of water towards you, “You wouldn’t be the only criminal in our misfits of a family we got going on down here in Blackwatch.” The way he spoke was considerably less… Scary, still the rough warning edge of ‘I’ll beat you up if you cross me’ with a mix of a fatherly undertone of ‘you could be part of our family’. It was an odd mix of mix raiding from the way the man moved and spoke.   
  
“Do I really have a choice?” You asked shrugging, what was the other option? _ Die? _ You didn’t like the sound of dying very much.   
  
He laughed, a warm laughter that came from deep down, hand slapping on the table. You didn’t laugh in return - it felt a bit mocking honestly - but it did ease your tension seeing that he wasn’t going to snap you in two like you had feared. Finally the laughter subsided, and he grinned at you, “I like you Ty, your funny, welcome to the family.Jesse Mcree is your official escort until your cleared for security, Angela wants to give you a physical which I suggest you do before she ties my ass from a tree.”   
  
You smiled, “Angela… Thats uh… Mercy right? The doctor?” You asked, Gabriel nodded. “The one and only, you met her already, not get out of my interrogation room before I change my mind.” He slipped a key into the locks on your handcuffs and set you free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie I'm so glad to be done with that interrogation scene gosh, I kept getting stuck on how to present your background and just wanting it to be over. But its finally over now for the fun stuff! XD
> 
> Also totally gonna have Dad Gabriel Reyes scenes don't you worry.  
Gotta have the Dad scenes.


	4. Waiting For The Ball To Drop....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get out of the medical bay, and make a few friends along with getting a room!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very slow I'm sorry xD  
Life is hard y'all, but here is chapter four, hope you like it!

You sighed with relief as you left the medical bay, all the bandages were removed with no lasting effects, Angela told you to come back down later to talk to Moira about your suppressants. Having taken some blood and done some testing to see how the chemicals Talon was pumping into you along with the scent blockers and suppressants were affecting your biology. That was….One conversation you really didn’t want to have but alas it must be done, Moria was the lead Geneticist so she would probably take quite an interest in you, how fun! You tried to push it out of your mind as you nudged the door open out of the medbay.    
  
There outside, hat down leaning against the wall was the cowboy himself, Jesse McCree you had learned his name was. You couldn’t help the small frown that came on your face, his Alpha scent invading your nose and making you flare your nostrils at him with a huff. “Your my escort huh? Do they think I’m going to go crazy? Like I’m some kind of wild animal?” You growled low, folding your arms over your chest, you hated feeling caged, trapped. They didn’t trust you, and you understood that but… still, he hated it, what made Overwatch any better then Talon if they were going to keep you trapped here?   
  
The cowboy chuckled low raising his hands up in a ‘surrendering’ pose, “hey easy there tiger, I’m just here to keep an eye on things that's all. And you're a mighty fine looking feline to keep an eye on I gotta say - consider it a chance for two teammates to get to know each other yeah?” He suggested with that charming silly grin of his playing over his face. How  _ dare _ he look so cute with that smile you thought to yourself with a huff. Well you could have worse people to watch over you, like that ninja guy, he was creepy, you hoped not to see him again.   
  
“I suppose it could be worse, care to show me to my cell Mr. McCree?” You asked with sarcasm as you brushed by him none too gently and walked down the hallway. You heard a soft chuckle behind you as the Alpha sped up to walk beside you. There was a tense silence for a few moments, you didn’t really know where you were going. But he hadn’t corrected your course so you figured that you couldn’t be  _ too _ far off. Eventually the silence was broken, Jesse taking on a serious expression for once. “Y’know yer not the only one who has done bad things in their past, you can make a turn around here, become a better person. Gabe is just protective of his little flock, he’s an overprotective Dad at heart, don’t tell em I said that though.” He said glancing around as if the man himself might suddenly appear. 

You felt some of the anger leave you, though you were still mad at him you felt that anger dissipating as time went on. You gave him a look, a raised eyebrow and a slight frown. When he only continued to look at you with those cute brown eyes. As you came to a set of stairs you sighed, “I appreciate the sentiment,” you said shoving past him with a low growl and a flash of teeth. Making an effort to stomp your way up the set of stairs. Your keen earing picked up on his soft disappointed sigh and quiet whispering to himself as the man mutter “give ‘em time Jesse, give ‘em time…” while he followed you.    
  
  
“And you guys don’t have a friggin elevator to the next level?!” You snapped back.    
  
He chuckled quietly to himself and you wondered what he found so funny.    
  
\--

  
  


Soon you found yourself standing outside in a garden, why he chose this of all places to show you was beyond you. But he did, and so you stood there arms folded awkwardly, looking around. It was a nice garden, stone benches to sit on and relax here and there, a gazebo sat in the center of it surrounded by a ring of flowers and a stone path leading up to it. All around was nice lush grass, beautiful plants of various kind tended to by tiny little omnic bots that made you itch to reach for your rifle. Except you didn’t have a rifle with you so instead you stood there with your arms folded tense.    
  
Jesse took his time to speak just gazing around with a calm look, the alpha glancing sideways at you. “You like gardens? I find it's rather relaxing out here, Genji is often out here with Zenyatta.” He explained, gently gripping your elbow with a calloused hand and tugging you along to the gazebo. You should have pulled away but were too tired to stop him and so you just came along reluctantly. Along the way Jesse kicked off his shoes - the man  _ really _ needed to trim his nails holy cow - and when you reached the pebbled path leading up to the gazebo he paused. “Take off yer shoes the stones are cool and feel pretty nice on your feet, trust me.” He said turning to you expectantly.    
  
… Did this man really expect you to just throw your shoes off and go barefoot? Why? Because he asked? You snorted at the very thought but - at the same time you really didn’t care that much. How could it really hurt? You gave him a hard look for it though, which he returned with that charming slanted grin of his! Damn him and his good looks! Stupid Alpha charms. You sighed, “fiiiiiiine,” you whined and leaned down to take off your shoes and socks. Feeling the cool slightly damp grass on your bare feet. It felt nice actually, relaxing, Jesse was right.    
  
Huh, well maybe he could be right  _ sometimes _ . You mused, he seemed happy with that, his smile widening just slightly like a kid who got his way. This time grabbing your wrist instead of your elbow, which somehow felt slightly more intimate than the elbow. And made you feel… Warm? Inside, a strange feeling that you quickly pushed aside to the back of your mind. Stepping onto the pebbled path and walking along as Jesse pulled you into the gazebo. Inside were a mountain of small pillows to one side and some nice rose bushes growing up around the post’s and fence on the other side of the gazebo. McCree, instead of just pulling out one pillow to sit on. Flop himself down on the mountain in the corner like a dog and sighed happily. 

  
“You come out here to nap on some pillows by yourself? Don’t you have a room?” You said frowning down at him.    
  
He looked up at you hair all messy now with a sly grin, “well I wouldn’t be so lonely if ya joined me-”    
  
You blinked, stunned for a moment by the audacity of his flirting. “W-What?!”    
  
He quickly backtracked, “I’m just teasing ya darlin’, there’s plenty of room for you too, platonic pillow napping what do you say?” He asked pushing some pillows around and shifting over to make room for you to lay. There was enough space to do it without it seeming… Like something more. But in all honesty you were still recovering from the blush that krept up your cheeks, suddenly subdued you slowly laid down on your side, facing him, without replying. You had to admit the pillows  _ were _ comfortable. And after a few moments you melted into them comfortably. It was warm, peaceful, and no one else was around to bother you. No noise of medical machinery, no scary cyborg ninja to watch you creepily. Just the sound of the soft wind, the smell of nature around you and these comfortable pillows.    
  
… And the cute cowboy laying across from you but you pushed that thought out.

You took a few deep breaths, feeling yourself relax. “I admit… This is nice…” You finally said.   
  
The grin that broke out on his face made your heart leap slightly. “See I told ya you’d like it!”

You snorted, “don’t get too excited I’m still mad at you.”    
  
He laughed, and you found that you kinda liked his laugh. Shaking your head, you huffed turning your back to the Alpha. How dare he make you have feelings! Ugh! Shaking your head, you rose to your feet. “Show me to my room please, or cell, or whatever.” You said waving your hand when he tried to protest that it wasn’t a cell. “Keep the speech, just take me there okay?” Jesse sighed and motioned for you to follow him. You almost felt a little bad with how put out he looked, and without even thinking about it you nudged him in the side. “Hey stop pouting that’s my job!” You teased, getting a chuckle from him, that smile returned to his face. Good, you didn’t like when he looked down and sad, it was a weird look on him.    
  
He took you back inside, passing by a few other Agents as you went. Some he knew, some he didn’t but Jesse was friendly to them all. You just stayed back and glared at anyone that came near until you reached your room. Finally you arrived, Jesse inputted a code, “you can change the code to anything you like, it locks from the inside, there is a camera on the outside facing this door but none inside.” He explained, “you have complete privacy,” Jesse held the door open for you like a true gentleman. You huffed, “ _ I’ll _ be the judge of that” you said walking inside and looking around the room where you’d be staying awhile.   
  
It was fairly big, there was a bed, a sofa, a kitchenette, dresser, desk, small bathroom with a shower and sink. Nothing super fancy but not bad either, “Hmm…” you walked all around the room. Looking under things, opening drawers, checking corners. Running your hands under and above, checking every spot for any sign of being watched, any cameras, or audio devices. The entire time Jesse patiently waited not saying a word. Not judging you for not believing him, just watching and waiting for you to finish your search. Finally you were satisfied, “this is… a lot nice then I expected… um, thanks.” You said, running a hand through your hair and smiling sheepishly at him.    
  
“My pleasure friend,”  _ friend _ , were you guys friends now? You weren’t so sure, but you let it go.    
  
“I’ll leave you to it, here’s a comm unit,” he pressed a comm into your hand “you can use it to call or text me if you need anything.” Tipping his hat at you and giving you one last charming smile. Jesse turned and left you alone to get accustomed to your room. The silence was nice but also strange, you slowly sat on the edge of the bed and looked around. “I’m actually not being watched for once, I’m alone…” the first thing you did was change the code on the door so no one else could come inside. Then you hit the shower, your bionics were waterproof so you took your time enjoying that hot steaming water, as well as the nice soap they provided. Your hair now flattened and hanging down one side of your face as you tried it off with a towel. Along with your bionics and looked at yourself in the mirror a moment.    
  
You were thin, and there were scars along your arms where the bionics started, as well as on your chest, and back. You look tired, the bags under your eyes a sign of it, and honestly you really needed to eat more. You weren't sickly looking but not healthy either. You opened your mouth and poked at your fangs with a hum before putting on some underclothes and searching through the closet to see what they provided. Half expecting orange or white and black striped prison clothes, ha. Instead, you found a nice mostly neutral-colored wardrobe with a variety of simple tops and pants. Interesting… “just waiting for the other ball to drop guys!” You called out to no one, it was making you anxious. There had to be a catch, there always was, you just hadn’t figured out what it was yet….   
  
You decided for sleepwear a simple teal t-shirt and black soft pajama bottoms would do just fine with some white socks. Putting on your new clothes, you settled down on the sofa and turned the TV on to see if there were any free movies on right now that you wanted to see. It wasn’t more than ten minutes later that someone was knocking at your door. You growled, “go away!” if Jesse had come back  _ again _ you were going to rip his face off. That Alpha just couldn’t leave you alone and it was annoying. His scent was  _ still  _ lingering in the room and he had only been in it a few minutes! You sighed getting up from your comfy place on the sofa and opening the door with a growl. “Jesse, leave me ALONE!” You snarled, ready to slam the door in that stupid Alpha’s face-    
  
“Hello love!”    
  
You froze as your eyes landed on a rather short, thin, woman with spiky brown hair and equally brown eyes. Along with her came a giant smile, and a pile of snacks and drinks in her arms, and a handful of movies. She wore a brown leather jacket with the british flag on it, an orange t-shirt, and black sweats, on her chest some kind of device was strapped to it. “I thought maybe you’d enjoy some company for snacks and movie night? What do ya say? Name’s Lena! I’d shake your hand but uh, mine are all full love!” She laughed, seeming to ignore the rude greeting you just gave her.    
  
Your nose twitched as you breathed in her scent, the smell of lavender with a hint of jasmine tea hit you. Omega, you wouldn’t have guessed from her attitude, she just radiated energy and extroverted. You knew who Lena Oxton was, Tracer, but it surprised you that she’d go out of her way to be friendly to you. You wouldn’t admit that you had felt weirdly lonely when Jesse left… “sure” you finally spoke after analyzing her well over a minute. She didn’t seem to mind, though she was sweating a bit under your harsh gaze. “Great!” In a flash of blue she was inside your room and placing the snacks down on the coffee table in front of the sofa. You blinked, what just happened?    
  
Shaking your head, you closed the door, folding your arms in your usual narrow gazed scowl you watched her. “I’m Tyson…” you said glancing over at the kitchenette.   
  
Lena beamed “nice to meet you Tyson!” She said, “I brought some movies, invaders, knights of the rose, circle of foxes, Drows and Drews…. Anything sounds good?” She showed you each one and you wandered closer to the sofa to read the titles. These were old cheesy movies, but oh well, better than nothing. You picked out one and showed it to her, “this one… what snacks did you bring?” You asked, Lena was… weirdly easy to relax around. Maybe it was because she was an Omega, and even though you were sure she could kick your ass. She didn’t  _ look _ threatening, she was friendly, nonjudgmental, nice, and a Omega, so her scent was soothing. She also wasn’t asking any personal questions, which you were glad for, you had revealed more than you wanted to already to Overwatch…

“Hmmm good choice, I brought anything and everything you can imagine love, and it's all VERY unhealthy!” She laughed, “don’t tell Angela okay? This is our little secret.” She said leaning close to you to whisper playfully in your ear, you flushed a bit but smiled. Actually smiled. Wow, that felt so natural you didn’t even think about it. “I won’t, promise,” you agreed sitting on the sofa. Lena sat on the other side keeping a respectful amount of space which helped you relax. Taking out a bag of cheetos you munched on them as she got the movie playing. “I haven’t seen this one in a GOOD while, it should be good to see it again.” She said stretching her legs out and resting her feet on the edge of the coffee table. She threw her jacket over the back of the sofa. 

  
Somehow by the end of the night you ended up cuddling together. It started with her moving closer at a scary part of the movie. Then with you leaning against her, and then over time... Your head on her lap with her leaning behind you and her head on your side, her arm draped over your stomach and your own arms hugging yourself as you barely stayed awake. The both of you dozed off at one point, before deciding to end the friendly cuddle session and say goodnight. Lena thanked you for a fun night and went back to her room, you then proceeded to fall asleep not long after. It was weird, but you never realized how touched starved you were until then, it all had happened so naturally. The platonic cuddling was… comforting, relaxing, soothing. And you found for once in your life, you fell asleep with almost no issues at all.  
  
  
And not even a nightmare woke you.  
  
The alarms that blared in the morning, however, DID wake you up.  
  
  
And not even a nightmare woke you.   
  
The alarms that blared in the morning, however, DID wake you up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter five we will see some Dva/Brigitte whoop!


End file.
